


Masque of Love

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Sam, DS, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>417AU；Sex Partner；</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masque of Love

[1]  
这是Dean第三次收到这种短信，同样的内容，来自同一个陌生号码：“想起我。”  
第一次是在运行的拥挤电梯里，Dean不以为然，或许就只是发错手机号码呢？第二次或许是在会议室，或许是在咖啡厅，Dean不确定，因为当他看到那条短信的时候，已经过去3个小时。Dean想过回短信或者打电话过去，但是，或许就只是年轻人的无聊游戏呢？  
第三次就是现在，运行的电梯里，只有他和一个穿着公司制服的年轻男人。

“想起我。”手机屏幕在Dean手里闪烁，他侧脸看过去，男人也正盯着自己的手机，稍长的头发遮住半张脸，Dean看不见他的表情。  
“你跟踪我？”Dean警觉起来，神色严肃地问。  
“什么？为什么？”他露出那副诧异的神情，完全就是在说我不懂你说什么，陌生人。  
“这个是你发给我的吗？”Dean把手机举送到他眼前，见鬼的，他比自己还要高些，松软的发梢随着他的动作跳跃。  
“什么？不，怎么可能？”他无辜地耸肩，薄薄的嘴唇轻微嘟起，“我的名字是Sam，我就在这家公司上班，我绝对没有跟踪你，对上帝起誓！”

“那你对着手机看什么？”Dean做好出拳的准备，操蛋的，健身房的钱可不是白花的！  
“放松点儿，哥们儿！我在玩游戏，不信你看？”Sam似乎也看出Dean不怎么友好，于是后退一步举着手机，“喏，你看。”Dean凑近一些，强忍着没有笑出来：屏幕中央一个校服男孩正躺在花园的草坪里看书，屏幕左侧是一系列喂养选项，这个年轻男人竟然在玩养成游戏？呃，Dean老脸微热不知道要说些什么才好，就在这时电梯刚巧到达地下停车库。  
“抱歉，是我太紧张。”Dean摆摆手走出电梯。

“喂！”Sam追出来，紧跟着Dean走到他的车旁。  
“什么？”Dean交叠双臂，斜靠着车身，“你想要我道歉？没问题。对不起。”  
“不不，不是。”Sam伸出双手夸张地摇摆。  
“那是什么！”操蛋的工作日，这怪不得Dean。  
“嗨，你知道么，你真火辣，我会非常乐于和你上床。”Sam不知道自己为什么会把这些话说出来，这简直尴尬得要死，然而他就是闭不上自己的嘴，“所以，你想要操我吗？”三五人群从旁经过，Sam不清楚他们有没有听见什么。

“什么？”Dean性感的绿色眼睛疑惑地望向Sam，“你刚才说什么？”  
“呃，你真火辣。”Sam露出那副无辜神情说，“这句吗？”  
“不，不是，”他轻微地摇头，“下句。”  
“呃，我会非常乐于和你上床？”Sam开始迷惑，这个性感的男人没有老拳相向已经够令人意外的，他竟然还认真地询问起来？

“Dean Smith，”他像是忍耐不住那样突然笑起来，然后伸出右手，“你是？”  
“Sam，”Sam探过身体与他握手，“Sam Wesson。”  
“我似乎对你有点模糊的印象。”Dean抽回手，摸出车钥匙。  
“你能考虑下我刚才的建议吗？求你。”Sam执着地站在那里，“我可以现在就把电话号码留给你，或者你可以在公司通讯录里找到它，打给我？或许？”  
“这得看情况，我或许会考虑。”Dean朝他眨眼睛，“鉴于你这么可爱，这么主动，这么饥渴。”Sam还在说什么，Dean脚踩油门，没听见。到头来竟然是不错的一天，Dean忍不住随着音乐摇摆起来。

Sam回到自己的小公寓，他不爱这里，似乎也没把这里当作家，见鬼的，他似乎没有把任何地方当作家。Sam从不否认自己没有归属感。这或许就是为什么他喜欢玩那个养成游戏，这让他想起14岁的自己，他喜欢这个校服男孩，甚至给他取名Sammy，在虚拟世界里照顾他，试图给他一个温馨舒适的家。  
Sam查看手机，没有错过的短信或电话。他内心知道有很大可能会是这样，那个叫Dean的英俊男人大概把他的话当作玩笑，根本没有放在心上。尽管，Sam并没有开玩笑。这真的很不可思议，但是Sam就是被他所吸引，性的吸引。从遇见他的第一眼起，Sam睡梦里翻涌的就是这个男人狠狠操自己的画面，而他非常渴望这些画面成真。

[2]  
Sam再次遇见Dean是在公司走廊里，他刚从茶水间出来，而Dean则夹着文件和几位高管谈笑风生，他们这是刚开完例会。Sam停下脚步盯着Dean，他以为Dean会假装没有察觉到，假装不认识他那样视线匆匆掠过，但是出乎意料的，他朝Sam眨眼睛，调情似的眨眼睛。  
Sam刚回到自己的办公桌，电话就响起来：“技术部，我是Sam。”  
“我的办公室，现在！”  
Sam心满意足地笑起来，他就知道，他能从那个男人的眼睛里看到同样的欲望。

“请坐。”Dean摘下耳麦，靠在椅背上，“工作怎么样？”  
“哈，所以你只是想要问我的工作？问我的主管就知道咯。”一抹得逞的笑意浮现在Sam扬起的嘴角，他拖过转椅坐下，歪着头盯着Dean。

“不，我只是试图不那么尴尬，”Dean清清喉咙，“所以，你那天是想要表达什么？”  
“难道还不够清楚吗？我想要和你上床，更确切地说，想要你操我。”Sam原本并不喜欢与人谈性，但是在Dean面前，他有种从睡梦里延伸出来的天然安全感，这让他觉得他可以毫无顾忌地谈论任何话题。Sam站起来，走到门前将门反锁，然后拉下百叶窗的遮光帘。“我保证物超所值，我保证你会得到超棒的性爱体验，我保证。”他说着，飞快地脱掉自己的制服，浑身赤裸地站在Dean的办公桌前。“满意你所看到的吗？”

“为什么是我？”Dean的声音变得沙哑，去他妈的，眼前这个年轻男人真是性感得要命，他忍不住吞咽口水。  
“你很性感？我猜。我不清楚，只是你太吸引我，让我忍不住想要靠近你，亲吻你，含住你的阴茎吸你到高潮，我太想知道你高潮的样子，太想知道你操我的样子。你让我疯魔。”Sam平缓的语调没有任何情色的味道，这让Dean觉得他是在听衣衫整齐的Sam做工作汇报而不是未着寸缕的Sam笑着走过来。“不可思议是吧？我也这么觉得。可是，我没有办法控制住自己。就像现在，你正襟危坐，而我却只想撕烂你的衬衫，扒掉你的裤子，跪下去含住你的阴茎。”

“那么你呢？你想要得到什么，你能得到什么？你要知道，我并不具备糖爹的资本，如果这是你的打算。”Dean坦诚地说。  
“操你的，不，我才不想要这个。我的意思是，如果我想要找个糖爹的话，这简直易如反掌，更何况你也没那么老。”Sam就这么赤裸着坐在Dean的办公桌上，长得过分的双腿挤进Dean的座椅里，“我只想要你，想要了解你，了解你的每一个细节。我对你充满好奇，而这好奇心太重，以致于如果我不做些什么，我就要快要承受不住爆炸掉。”

“所以，你确定要和我？”Dean扯松领带，长长地呼气，“那么，你介不介意告诉我上次和男人性爱的时间？”  
“如果你是担心安全系数的话，你大可以去查看我的体检报告。”Sam的脚掌落在Dean的裆部，轻轻地磨蹭，“我从18岁以后就没有和男人做过。”  
“哈？不，我尊重你。”Dean怀疑地挑眉，“那么，为什么选我，现在？”  
“真的？我可是偷看过你的档案。”Sam得意地笑起来的时候嘴角会露出小巧可爱的酒涡，“刚遇见你？我猜，要是我16岁的时候遇见你，我也会求着你操我的。”Sam伸出舌尖从自己的唇间滑过，“就是没办法抗拒你。”

“你知道我有可能把你当变态痛打一顿，或者更糟糕，报警。”Dean的手指从Sam的膝盖划至脚背，“你这辈子都会操他妈的毁掉。”  
“我知道你不会。”Sam意有所指地看向Dean鼓起的裆部。  
“你见鬼的走运！”Dean拍掉Sam的脚。  
“是见鬼的性感！”

“卢莎思街的酒店，今天晚上9点到房间里等我。”Dean从口袋里拿出张房卡，“我预定过客房服务，你可以直接到房间里吃晚餐，泡澡，做你喜欢的，等我。”  
“非常好。”Sam顽皮地用嘴唇咬住房卡，滑下办公桌，捡起自己的制服开始往身上套。

“我知道这听起来有些奇怪，但是我们之间发生的事，就只保留在我们之间，可以吗？我不想第三者察觉我们的关系。”Sam站在门口望向Dean，恳求地说，“这对我很重要。”  
“可以，这对我来说不是问题，我保证。”Dean十指交错撑在下颌，笑着说，“希望你不会当逃兵。”  
[3]  
卢莎思街非常近，从公司后巷穿过两条街，再转个弯就到，感谢谷歌地图，即便Sam从没去过那家酒店，也可以很容易地按照指示走到这里。在路过便利店的时候Sam折进去买安全套和润滑剂，他非常确信酒店的服务包含这项内容，但是他太怀念自己挑选安全套和润滑剂的感觉。  
Sam隐隐觉得异样，却又说不出具体的细节，就像性爱：他隐约记得高中的男朋友，却记不得他的脸或名字；他感觉自己的身体并没有禁欲太久，却只记得18岁时那场匆忙而混乱的性爱；他明明刚认识Dean，想要和他操起来的欲望却又像积攒了前半生那样急不可耐。

Sam穿过酒店大厅乘坐电梯直接来到房间，室内静谧得只能听见呼吸的声音，酒店的隔音材料不错，Sam心想，仿佛他模糊记得破旧汽车旅馆糟心的隔音效果，忍不住对比起来。  
Sam把安全套和润滑剂放在床头柜上，然后脱光自己，光着脚走进浴室。  
7点，服务员送来晚餐，Sam裹着浴袍蜷在沙发上边吃边看电视，无聊的恐怖真人秀，实在看不出哪里算是恐怖。8点，Sam已经开始想念Dean。他拆开润滑剂挤在左手心，右手中指挖取一些抹在后穴，剩下的一切都轻车熟路。

Dean整理领口，轻轻叩门。他有房卡，他可以直接开门进去的，但是他没有。  
Sam从猫眼里看见Dean，这才打开门。  
“我不是逃兵。”Sam等不及房门关住整个身体就扑向Dean，将他压在墙上，勃起的阴茎磨蹭着他的腰胯，“Dean，不能等再久了。”  
“放松点，小老虎！”Dean丢下公文包，抱住他的臀部，Sam双腿勾住Dean的后腰整个人挂在他身上，“你应该庆幸我的肌肉还没被白领生活消耗掉。”Dean就这么抱着Sam走向床，两个人顺势倒在上面。

Sam不清楚Dean会不会介意亲吻嘴唇，所以他只是咬住他的脖子用力吮吸。Dean已经硬起来，他一边挺跨一边脱衣服。Sam摸索到他的腰带，手忙脚乱地替他解开，双手挤进去往下扒西裤和内裤，直到Dean的阴茎跳出来。噢！操他妈的基督耶稣，这完全就是Sam梦里的情景。  
Dean的阴茎就像他那张脸一样性感漂亮，Sam口干舌燥，他实在忍不住想要去含住他。

Sam这么想的时候，身体已经先他这么去做。他扶着Dean的腰部肌肉向下滑，脚掌撑在地毯上，湿漉漉的舌头从Dean的脖子舔舐到腹部。Dean手臂撑在床垫上，身体向上给Sam留出活动的空间，他粗重的喘息着，开始渗出前液的阴茎抵在紧绷的腹部。  
“Dean，Dean。”Sam像是要哭出来那样叫喊着他的名字，然后他开始亲吻Dean的阴茎，薄薄的嘴唇含住柱身的吮吸，Dean情不自禁地耸动腰部在他的嘴唇摩擦舒缓情欲。Sam半张着嘴，津液不受控制地滴落出来。

操，Dean感觉自己已经不能忍耐更多。“我应该先去冲澡？”他挣扎着想要起身，Sam抓住他的肩膀使劲向下拉，Dean再次挣扎，Sam长腿缠住Dean，将他翻过去压在身下。“不，不需要。你确定要把这样的我晾在这里去冲澡？”Sam气喘吁吁地跪坐起身，握住Dean的手来到双腿之间。Dean睁大眼睛看着Sam抬起臀部，露出泛着水泽的后穴，看着Sam握着自己的中指一寸寸湮没进去。

“操他妈的性感，操。”Dean的手指在Sam的指引下顺畅地进入松软温暖的后穴，湿滑的美妙触感让Dean的阴茎跃跃欲试。“这么软，这么湿，这么张开着等待我，操，等不及我肥厚的阴茎操进去是不是？等不及感受我，等不及被我操到高潮。噢！操！”  
“是，是的！”Sam在Dean的手指上操自己，艰难地拼凑起来的语言神经末梢溃不成军，“操，求你，求你。操我，操进来，像是就这么湿着等你好几个世纪那么久，你难道不想要吗？”

操他妈的基督耶稣！  
Dean飞快地抽出手指，挺身将Sam翻转过来面朝下压进床垫里，手掌用力拍打他的臀部：“不安分的坏男孩，自己给自己润滑，等不及被我操，是不是？”Sam呜咽着，耸起臀部：“啊疼，Dean，求你住手。”  
Dean咬开安全套，边往阴茎上套边说下流话：“哦，我会住手，但我不会停下我的阴茎。”

Sam的后穴收缩着，等待着Dean进入他。他能感觉到Dean肥厚的阴茎头部挤进来，将穴口撑得更开，然而他已经将自己润滑得够开，所以Dean操进去的过程还算顺利。尽管如此，Sam和Dean也都气喘吁吁浑身是汗。  
Sam收回双腿，跪趴在床垫上，Dean试探性地抽插两下。“可以吗？”Sam没有回答，只是用力在Dean的阴茎上操自己。“饥渴的坏男孩。”Dean开始有节奏地操弄。Sam握住自己的阴茎随着Dean的节凑撸动。  
超棒、完美的性爱！

Dean的胸部紧贴着Sam的后背，嘴唇吮吸着他后颈的那一小块皮肤。  
性爱是美妙的，Dean从不否认，但和Sam的性爱，比美妙更美妙，Dean没法用言辞形容。Sam的身体容纳他，Sam的每一寸肌肉的运作，Sam的动情的叫喊声，这一切太过完美。Dean以为自己不能坚持太久，但就像心有灵犀那样，每当Dean快要忍不住的时候，Sam总会耍些小花招，让Dean持续的时间更久。  
Sam不想要Dean离开他，他想要感触Dean更深、更久。

Dean能清晰地感触到他的阴茎戳刺Sam腺体的时候给他带来的身体愉悦，他尖叫着，后穴不自觉地收缩，浑身都处在微弱的战栗中。特别是在他把Sam操得高潮的时候，他浑身的肌肉都绷紧，Dean甚至都能看清他皮肤下细细的蓝色静脉，他真是操他妈的爱这具年轻的身体。  
Dean射出来的时候，Sam已经软成一滩。

“这就是你想要的？”Dean趴在Sam肩膀上喘息。  
“是的，是的。”Sam侧过脸望着Dean，眼睛里含满泪水，Dean看得出来这些眼泪不是因为难过而是因为愉悦。  
“嘘嘘。”Dean轻轻地爱抚Sam的后颈。  
“我好着呢。”Sam翻着白眼笑起来，“就像还能再操起来那样好着呢。”  
“哇，我以为我得来安慰你，你知道的，这是我们的第一次之类的，小公主。”Dean握住安全套慢慢抽出仍旧半硬的阴茎。  
“操你的，Dean！”Sam的脚踹在Dean的胸口。  
“是，或许在我冲澡之后我们还可以再操起来。”

“操，差点忘记Sammy该睡觉了。”Sam跳下床从口袋里翻出手机，然后爬回Dean怀里。噢，是那个养成游戏，Dean忍不住问：“你喜欢这个？或许，我们可以找个机会尝试下，你知道的，变装之类的。”  
“真的？你愿意和我尝试？”  
“所以，你真的想要我像是对待校服男孩那样对待你？”  
“如果我说是，你愿意我和我尝试吗？我保证，我会绝对服从。”Sam漂亮的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光彩。  
“或许下次。”  
TBC


End file.
